


Триггер

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: У Хиджикаты есть план. Или нет.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Триггер

Хиджиката наблюдал.  
Обычно он предпочитал не строить сложных, далеко идущих планов, но один у него всё же был: когда-нибудь потом, когда всё закончится, попробовать. Оказалось сложнее, чем он себе представлял.  
В его голове мало что отличалось: они с Гинтоки шлялись вместе по улицам, распугивая прохожих, пили всё, что плохо лежало, сталкивались, где придётся, только ещё – целовались и прикасались к друг другу. Порой оставались вдвоём – совсем вдвоём – в отстроенной заново Ёрозуе. Занимались сексом, как все нормальные люди, со вкусом, жадно и часто. Гинтоки готовил бы ужины, дрался за пульт, жрал притащенные пирожные, ныл, что хочет смотреть другую дораму. Засыпал, уронив Хиджикате на плечо тяжёлую кудрявую голову, сонно бубнил на попытки утащить его в спальню, жаловался, что все его вещи пропахли Хиджикатой и его табаком.  
У Хиджикаты было не так уж много времени, чтобы об этом задумываться – но он всё равно успевал. Поздно-поздно, посреди ночи, или наоборот рано-рано, когда небо было бархатно-чёрным, подсвеченным россыпью звёзд, а на востоке уже выцветала серая кромка. Губ касался фильтр, воздух ударял в голову, тяжело и пьяняще, и перед глазами крутились картинки, яркие, как кадры вчерашней серии. Хиджиката слышал знакомый ленивый голос, чувствовал кулак, вцепившийся в ткань на спине, тяжесть навалившегося на него тела – в драке, но ведь было похоже, – дыхание на щеке, тепло и сладость.  
Хиджиката скучал, но запрещал себе думать об этом. Как и чего-то ждать: сложиться могло по-всякому.

А затем они победили, и Хиджиката с головой рухнул в ворох посыпавшихся следом проблем. Он злился, но ничего не мог с этим поделать, кроме того, чтобы работать эффективнее, выкладываться сильнее, стараться и не косячить, слишком отвлёкшись на перспективы. О Гинтоки он чаще слышал: ошивавшиеся поблизости мелкие, сильно выросшие за прошедшее время, рассказывали небылицы, правду из которых приходилось отбирать по крупицам. Гинтоки работал, Гинтоки пил, Гинтоки спал – порой где придётся, – Гинтоки снова работал, но почти не исчезал.  
Эдо отстраивался, переименовавшись в Токио, одни за другими на старых местах открывались вновь магазины, закусочные, кинотеатры. Хиджиката вспомнил, как приятно спать больше пяти часов и есть трижды в день, и смог вернуть в семидневку Шинсенгуми полноценный выходной. В один такой он столкнулся с Гинтоки: тот с отсутствующим видом брёл куда-то по улице. На его одежде были видны следы ночных излияний, а на зажёванные рукава юкаты невозможно было взглянуть без слёз.  
– Протёр собой все бары в городе? – поинтересовался Хиджиката вежливым тоном.  
Гинтоки поднял на него глаза.  
– А, Хиджиката-кун.  
Молчание повисло между ними, странно неловкое, ломкое. Хиджиката удивлённо моргнул.  
– Эй, ты ещё не проспался что ли? Шёл бы домой.  
Гинтоки дёрнул плечом и поморщился, потом небрежно махнул рукой.  
– Всё со мной нормально, не беспокойся.  
– Нужен ты мне, – буркнул Хиджиката по привычке, и Гинтоки вдруг улыбнулся.  
– И правда, – согласился легко. – Ну, бывай.  
Хиджиката завис, да так, что когда кинулся следом, Гинтоки уже давно и след простыл.  
– Да какого хрена, – возмутился он недоверчиво.  
А когда он решил заглянуть к нему вечером, его встретила закрытая дверь и темнота в окнах.  
– Ушёл он, – сказала Отосэ в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. Мундштуком она постукивала по губам, не нервно, но слегка напряженно. Хиджиката мусолил в зубах сигарету и закипал.  
– Ушёл куда?  
– Мне не докладывался, – буркнула она неприязненно. Костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в столешницу, у неё побелели – и налились цветом, когда она выпрямилась и шумно вздохнула. – Он большой мальчик. Вернётся.  
– Большой придурок, – поморщился Хиджиката.  
Хиджиката не собирался бегать за Гинтоки, как припадочный сталкер, но не поспрашивать знакомых не мог.  
– Так данна давно уже странный был, Хиджиката-сан, – поделился Сого охотно. Он задорно хрустел леденцом и болтал ногами, сидя на капоте патрульной машины.  
– Выглядишь лет на десять, – заметил Хиджиката, и Сого показал ему язык.  
– Так вам интересно или нет?  
Хиджиката потихоньку начал злиться.  
– Выкладывай уже давай.  
– У него появилась привычка пялиться в небо по вечерам, – Сого странно дёрнул плечом, будто ему на мгновение стало зябко. – Выглядело крипово. Будто с изнанки проглядывала пустота и дальше по списку.  
Хиджиката сжал переносицу.  
– По списку твоих любимых дорам?  
– Вы бы его видели, – ответил Сого бесстрастно, – жуткое зрелище.  
Этого следовало ожидать, тяжёлые победы ещё ни для кого не проходили бесследно, но Хиджиката всё равно не мог отстраниться от упрямой, усталой тревоги.

Шли долгие дни. Он приобрёл привычку заворачивать в переулки, ведущие к Ёрозуе, и издалека заглядывать в окна. Прогулки прочищали разум, уставший от гор бумаг, а переулки Кабуки-чо с впечатляющей частотой подставляли под его меч разнородных недобитков, недовольных правительством, обновлениями и тем, что в месяцы разрухи не удалось урвать кусок пожирнее.  
Тем удивительнее было, когда одним тёплым весенним вечером на стул рядом бесцеремонно бухнулось тело и противным канючащим голосом прогудело:  
– Эй, старик, тащи сюда бутылку. Он вот платит.  
Хиджиката стряхнул руку, стиснувшую плечо, и повернул голову.  
– Я, – сказал он с намёком, – тебя не приглашал.  
– Кто же приглашает друзей, – закивал Гинтоки. – Друзья сами приходят и потрошат твой кошелёк.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза и сунул между зубов сигарету.  
– Свали, – утомлённо попросил он; но таким тоном, что не поверил ему и сам. Гинтоки улыбнулся ему, белозубо и весело, и привстал на опасно пошатнувшемся стуле.  
– И закуски побольше!  
Хиджиката отвесил ему подзатыльник и затянулся поглубже. Горло продирало дымом – и чем-то ещё, чему он не мог дать названия.  
Он окинул Гинтоки внимательным взглядом, но на том не было ни свежих бинтов, ни видимых новых шрамов, а юката была такой белой, что слепила глаза. Щеки у него раскраснелись, хотя он даже не успел выпить, а в жестах и голосе было ни намёка на пустоту, о которой рассказывал Сого. Где бы Гинтоки ни побывал, это явно пошло ему на пользу.  
Они пили до глубокой ночи, и когда выбрались из закусочной на тёмную улицу, Гинтоки покачивался, но на ногах держался даже увереннее Хиджикаты.  
– Не хочу домой, – заныл он тут же. – Там бездны ада и легионы демонов.  
– Твои домочадцы ходят туда только в рабочее время, – сообщил ему Хиджиката, безуспешно пытаясь выбить искру, проводя фильтром сигареты по боку пластиковой зажигалки.  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – спросил Гинтоки подозрительно. От этой подозрительности их качнуло и плавно вынесло к мигающей вывеске "Почасовые номера".  
– Я всё знаю, – буркнул Хиджиката. Ушам было жарко, и оставалось только порадоваться, что Гинтоки не мог разглядеть этого в темноте. Зато мог подёргать за рукав и состроить жалобное лицо – как будто ему приспичило в сортир, которого не было поблизости.  
– Нас вывела сама судьба, – сказал он, пафосно заломив брови. – Заплатишь за комнату?  
Хиджиката пробормотал тихое "зачем бы мне с тобой спать" и, встряхнувшись, решительно направился внутрь. Для активных действий они сегодня уже слишком нажрались, но начинать стоило с малого.  
– Одну комнату с кроватью.  
– Да ты шалунишка, – пропел ему в ухо Гинтоки, и Хиджиката, совершенно не испытывая угрызений совести, не глядя наподдал ему под колено.  
Лестница опасно скрипела под их весом, а замок в двери заедал. Гинтоки, едва войдя в комнату, тут же направился к кровати и бесстрашно рухнул на неё, как стоял.  
– Нет ничего лучше мягкой постели после долго дня, – проурчал он, потянувшись, как огромный, разожравшийся и наглый котяра. Хиджиката, почувствовавший укол умиления где-то под рёбрами, поскорее закурил.  
– Ты хотел выспаться, вот и спи, – сказал он, сбросив обувь. Гинтоки, увлечённо возящийся с сапогами, только вздохнул.  
– Такой грубый, и это после стольких ле...  
Хиджиката спихнул его с кровати и сдёрнул одеяло.  
– Разденься сначала.  
– Мне нравится, когда ты командуешь, – охнул Гинтоки. Потёр локоть и, скинув наконец сапоги, подскочил – только чтобы, безбожно фальшивя, напеть "You can leave your hat on", и медленно потянуть пояс. Хиджиката в ответ на это молча выключил свет.  
– Вот так стараешься для людей, – вздохнул Гинтоки. В два счёта разделся – Хиджиката уловил лишь шорохи да звон пряжки – и рыбкой нырнул под одеяло.  
– Не старайся, а спи, – буркнул Хиджиката в ответ. Комната кружила перед глазами. Гинтоки, подкатившись ближе, упёрся горячим лбом в плечо, расслабленный и довольный. Хиджиката так и заснул, вяло раздражённым этой бесцеремонностью – и тем, насколько уютной она оказалась.

Когда он проснулся, Гинтоки уже свалил, но это не особенно беспокоило. Хиджиката, выудив из одежды свои сигареты, закурил и принял решение зайти в Ёрозую в ближайшее время. Пора было расставить все точки над и, пока нелёгкая снова не оторвала Гинтоки от дивана в неизвестном направлении на неопределённый срок. Мысль воодушевила.  
Хиджиката бодро соскочил с кровати и поспешил в штаб.  
– Говорят, данна вернулся, – небрежно сказал Сого, подловив Хиджикату после утреннего построения.  
– Как быстро разносятся новости, – хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
– Говорят, он вернулся не один, – добавил Сого и пошловато подвигал бровями.  
– Неужели завёл больше детей и питомцев? – буркнул Хиджиката равнодушно – куда больше его волновало, что в пачке осталось всего две сигареты. Сого противно хихикнул.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
Хиджиката проводил его недоумевающим взглядом. Оставалось надеяться, что новое приобретение Гинтоки не развалит со скуки полгорода.

Неделю спустя он стоял под Ёрозуей, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Вокруг таял поздний весенний вечер. Квартал шумел, будто растревоженный улей; многие смеялись, не скрывая облегчения от того, что тяготы остались в прошлом. От сладкого, отдающего дымом и цветением ветра качались вывески и фонари. Хиджиката выплюнул окурок и решительно зашагал вверх по лестнице.  
На стук никто не открыл, но дверь распахнулась от одного касания.  
– Эй, – позвал Хиджиката, но ему никто не ответил. Из гостиной доносилось бормотание телевизора, и Хиджиката пошёл на звук.  
Гинтоки, как оказалось, возился на кухне: нацепив фартук и насвистывая несложный ритм. Вокруг него шкворчало и шипело, а пахло так, что в животе заурчало несмотря на плотный ужин.  
– Троглодит, – возмутился Гинтоки, не оборачиваясь. – Нет бы помочь.  
– Чем помочь? – спросил Хиджиката бездумно, и Гинтоки подпрыгнул на месте.  
– Что?.. Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. Уши у него, наверняка, опять полыхали.  
– Дверь была открыта, – пробормотал он. Гинтоки посмотрел на него через плечо и вздохнул.  
– Не могу же я теперь тебя выгнать. Отнеси тарелки на стол.  
Хиджиката и опомниться не успел, как перетаскал в гостиную всю посуду к ужину. Кому предназначался третий набор он не спросил, и теперь чувствовал себя идиотски.  
– Мог бы и разбудить, – произнёс из-за спины заспанный, но всё равно узнаваемый голос. Хиджиката резко повернул голову.  
– А, это ты, Хиджиката, – кивнул Такасуги, потирая глаза – оба глаза, и каждый из них был на месте. Он кутался в одну из белых юкат Гинтоки, взъерошенный и такой спокойный, будто не происходило ничего из ряда вон.  
– Выполз на запах жратвы, нахлебник? – едко прокомментировал Гинтоки, выскочивший из кухни. Фартук он уже стянул, и теперь опасно балансировал с полным чайником кипятка.  
– Я за это плачу, – буркнул Такасуги, падая на диван. Хиджиката молча опустился напротив и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Он террорист, – напомнил он, обращаясь к Гинтоки.  
– А по-моему идиот, – сказал тот рассеянно и пнул Такасуги в лодыжку. – Хватит таскать мои шмотки, эй.  
Такасуги самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Если тебе так претят мои бабочки, придётся делиться.  
– Они криповые и шевелятся, когда ты идёшь.  
– А нечего пялиться, – разумно заметил Такасуги. Он нащупал палочки, не открывая глаз, и теперь показывал мастер-класс по еде вслепую – Хиджиката даже засмотрелся. Потом встряхнулся и выудил из-за пазухи майонез.  
– Не смей портить гениальную готовку Гин-сана своей дрянью! – обиделся Гинтоки.  
– Воспитанные люди умеют принимать чужие вкусы, – заметил Такасуги ехидно и привычно увернулся от удара под дых. Увидев количество майонеза в тарелке Хиджикаты он нервно дёрнул бровью, но промолчал. Гинтоки, сидящий рядом впритирку к нему, мрачно жевал, всем собой показывая то, как обижен. Хиджикате хотелось забрать у него тарелку и поцеловать прямо в перепачканные соусом губы. Он спешно выудил из рукава пачку.  
Закончили ужин в атмосфере вялого переругивания. Такасуги после еды ловко скрылся в спальне, прикрыв за собой дверь и, судя по звукам, подперев её шваброй. Гинтоки пронудел что-то про мерзавцев, которые даже посуду за собой помыть не способны, и нагрузил грязными тарелками Хиджикату.  
– Козёл, – буркнул Хиджиката, сгружая всё в раковину и заливая водой.  
– Я кормлю тебя ужином... – начал заводиться Гинтоки, и Хиджиката бросил на него хмурый взгляд исподлобья.  
– Не ты, а твой дружок.  
Гинтоки тут же сбавил обороты.  
– А, он да.  
В лицо Хиджикате полетели свернутый комом фартук и резиновые перчатки.  
– Козёл, который считается мёртвым, – продолжил Хиджиката небрежно, и у Гинтоки, отвернувшегося к холодильнику, застыли плечи. – И когда он умирал, какого-то глаза у него, помнится, не хватало.  
– Просто мистика какая-то, – пробормотал Гинтоки. Хиджиката шлёпнул на губку приличную каплю моющего средства и взялся за первую тарелку.  
– Что он делает у тебя? – спросил он наконец. Раковина и посуда блестели чистотой. Гинтоки, вяло протиравший столешницу, поднял на Хиджикату недоумённый взгляд.  
– Объедает и не помогает мыть за собой посуду, сам видел. Шмотки ворует и запирается от меня в моей же спальне. Моей же шваброй запирается.  
– Ещё скажи "за аренду платит".  
– Ну, платит, – буркнул Гинтоки, покраснев.  
Хиджиката стянул фартук и перчатки. Пожалуй, для одного вечера ему было достаточно.  
– А ты чего приходил-то? – бросил Гинтоки вдогонку.  
Хиджиката молча захлопнул за собой дверь.

– Ты ничего не находишь странным? – спросил Хиджиката у Гинтоки, опрокидывая в себя пиалу сакэ. С другой стороны от Гинтоки сидел Такасуги и красочно курил свою трубку.  
Гинтоки, уже надравшийся и раскрасневшийся от выпитого, завис.  
– Нет?.. – переспросил он неуверенно. Повертел головой по сторонам, да так, что его повело следом. Их с Такасуги руки столкнулись на спине у Гинтоки, когда каждый попытался его удержать. Тот расслабленно откинулся на них, как на спинку стула, и пьяно икнул.  
– Кому-то пора домой, – намекнул Такасуги. Намёки у него были такие же прямые, как шпалы – вокруг Токио прокладывали новую железную дорогу, и чёртовы поезда не выходили у Хиджикаты из головы даже в подпитии.  
– Ничего не пора, – отмахнулся от него Гинтоки, так проворно, что Хиджикате пришлось уворачиваться от локтя.  
– Ты... – начал Такасуги и тоже завис, сведя глаза к переносице. Хиджиката фыркнул от смеха, и сигарета, вылетев из его рта и стукнувшись о плечо Гинтоки, свалилась на пол.  
– Вот Хиджикате уже пора спать, – заключил Гинтоки довольным голосом.  
– Спокойной ночи, – очень вежливо сказал Такасуги.  
– Всё-таки это ненормально, – сказал Хиджиката.

Он теперь часто повторял эту фразу. Куда бы он ни пошёл, то натыкался на Гинтоки, прицепом к которому шёл Такасуги. Половину времени вид у того был отсутствующий и расслабленный, словно он обдолбался. Хиджикату так захватила эта мысль, что он одним вечером – Такасуги лежал на диване в гостиной и бездумно пялился в экран телевизора, пока Гинтоки тихо, но упорно бубнил про классную плазму во всю стенку, которую "эх, вот бы купить", – забрался в его кисет.  
– Вам урезали жалование? – поинтересовался Такасуги с издевательской вежливостью. – И ты умираешь без никотина?  
– Выглядит живее всех живых, – заметил предатель-Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката перетёр табачные листья в пальцах и поглубже вдохнул.  
– Ничего, – пробормотал он разочарованно.  
Такасуги фыркнул.  
– Чего ты ждал, заместитель командующего, залежей наркоты?  
– Куда ему, он и так с приветом, – вклинился Гинтоки громким шёпотом.  
– Никакой плазмы.  
– Эй, я не то имел в виду.  
Хиджиката вернул кисет на место и закурил. Гинтоки пихнул ему под нос пепельницу, устраиваясь у Такасуги в ногах. Хиджиката даже не успел затушить окурок, как они начали не глядя играть в "тяни-толкай".  
Возможно, они не могли друг от друга оторваться, возможно, не в силах были поверить, что все кончилось, или – что они оба живы и смерть больше не стоит между ними, и, скорее всего, не будет стоять еще долго. Хиджиката не понимал до конца, лишь знал, что все эти дни они были рядом.

Однажды Хиджиката застал их, пьяными в дым, на полу в коридоре: запыхавшиеся, как после долгого бега, и уставшие ржать, они пялились в потолок, лежа голова к голове, и молчали. Хиджиката тогда вышел обратно на веранду и курил одну за одной, пока через пятнадцать минут рядом на перилах не повис Такасуги, выдергивая из пальцев едва начатую сигарету.  
– Спустить бы тебя с лестницы.  
Такасуги дёрнул плечом, и в этом движении было разом и "ну, спусти", и "ну, попробуй", и "наш гостеприимный хозяин расстроится", и "да ладно, тебе, Хиджиката". Закат в тот день был малиновым с оранжевыми прожилками, а ночью началась буря.

Было бы проще, повисни между ними некое напряжение, реализованное или нет, но они, казалось, ничуть друг друга не хотели и просто не могли расцепиться.  
Такасуги увлечённо, с надменным лицом профессионального художника, раскрашивал картину по номерам – получалось ужасно, – и если Гинтоки не висел у него на плече, устроив подбородок в ямке у шеи и бодро комментируя даже сквозь сон, то дремал головой на коленях. Гинтоки, задрав ноги на спинку дивана, листал очередной томик манги, а Такасуги, уперевшись затылком ему в живот, пускал колечки из дыма. Колечки были больше похожи на тучки, а шелест страниц в такие моменты подозрительно приостанавливался, сменяясь сдавленным, плохо маскируемым смехом.  
Они слонялись по Кабуки-чо, споря до хрипоты – или в полном молчании, пока на улицах не разгорались фонари и не гасло солнце. Такасуги покупал Гинтоки сахарную вату и сам сжирал половину, и Гинтоки дулся на него по полдня. Гинтоки выбирал ленты в кино, а Такасуги метко швырялся попкорном в сидящих перед ними людей, если ему становилось скучно.  
Хиджиката и сам не успел заметить, как начал проводить у них все выходные и вечера. И даже стерпелся с присутствием Такасуги.  
– Иногда по привычке так и хочется тебя арестовать, – сказал он. Они устроились в спальне, и алкоголь делал мир медленным, смазанным и дрожащим. Гинтоки валялся поперёк их обоих и пускал пузыри из баночки с кучкой анимешных героев. В комнате пахло клубникой и мылом, дым висел в воздухе плотным белёсым облаком.  
– Если у тебя с собой есть наручники... – хрипло предложил Такасуги. Между зубов он держал сигарету, украденную у Хиджикаты. На его коже больше не было ни единого шрама, и сейчас, пока его рука лежала поверх руки Гинтоки, это было особенно заметно.  
– Фу, – сказал Гинтоки, зажмурившись, и чуть не пролил на себя мыльный раствор. – Что за ужасная картина.  
– Почему сразу ужасная, – возмутился Хиджиката неожиданно для себя. – Я бы быстро его скрутил.  
Такасуги рассмеялся.  
– Может, Гинтоки просто завидует? Его-то никто скручивать не предлагает.  
– Извращенец, – буркнул Гинтоки. Хиджиката потыкал его в щёку, горячую на ощупь.  
– Врёт и не краснеет, – заметил Такасуги в то же время.  
– Краснеет, – поправил Хиджиката. – Сам попробуй.  
Их руки столкнулись, накрывая лицо Гинтоки, и тот задёргался, попытавшись от них отползти.  
– Больше я с вами не пью, – обиженно постановил он, вытряхивая из волос пепел. Руки были липкими от опрокинутого пива, и кожа горела. Вокруг, блестя боками, летали мыльные пузыри. Хиджиката столкнулся взглядом с Такасуги – свет луны упал точно ему на лицо – и его пробрала запоздалая дрожь. Гинтоки залепил им обоим по подзатыльнику, и наваждение рассыпалось в пыль, но Хиджиката не мог забыть, даже если бы захотел: правильность, чистоту эмоций и жадный восторг от того, что он жив.

В один вечер они шли по улице, и над рекой запускали сотни бумажных фонариков. Дул тёплый ветер, и вокруг них кружились и опадали лепестки. Такасуги, отставший у лотка, вернулся к ним и впихнул в руки Хиджикаты крохотный яркий букет.  
– Подходит к глазам, – сказал он со странным самодовольством. Хиджиката шагнул в круг света под ближайшей вывеской и тронул пальцем бархатный лепесток. Цветы были синими и практически того же оттенка.  
– Эй, а мне?  
Такасуги взъерошил ему волосы на затылке и потянул на себя, а, приблизив их лица почти вплотную, впихнул Гинтоки в рот огромный красочный леденец.  
– А это тебе.  
Хиджиката изо всех сил прикусил щёку и прислонился к ближайшему столбу. Гинтоки, медленно сведя глаза к переносице, покосился вниз, и рефлекторно сжал челюсть. Такасуги, отпустив его, незаметно отступил на шаг и, судя по всему, готовился раствориться в ближайшем же переулке.  
Насупленный Гинтоки вытащил леденец изо рта и, повертев его, только вздохнул.  
– А мой под цвет глаз не подходит.  
Где-то в конце улицы раздался хлопок и они все рефлекторно подняли головы вверх. Над ними расцветал фейерверк, распадаясь во все стороны взрывающимися цветами.  
Хиджиката перевёл взгляд на Гинтоки, и не смог оторваться: цветные всполохи на его лице, смягчившиеся черты, губы, блестящие от слюны. Он смотрел, бережно перебирая пальцами лепестки на букете, и вздрогнул, когда Такасуги осторожно выудил его из рук.  
– Ты их помнёшь, – шепнул он, оставаясь рядом, и от его груди, прижавшейся к плечу, по коже бежали мурашки.

Хиджиката протиснулся мимо Гинтоки в ванную и тот, расслабившись, притёрся к нему лопатками.  
– Хиджиката-кун тёплый, – пробормотал он довольно. Хиджиката, смутившись, легко хлопнул его по бедру – больше погладил – и отодвинул в сторону.  
Во входную дверь забарабанили, и Гинтоки прошаркал туда, почёсываясь и зевая. Пижама задралась, обнажая поясницу, и Хиджиката отвернулся. Сквозь шум воды смутно слышалось, как Гинтоки ойкнул и зачастил, обещая собраться вот прямо сейчас, только не надо хватить его за яйца, которые требуют бережного обращения.  
Когда Хиджиката вышел наружу, гостиная выглядела как поле боя, покинутое противником. Такасуги обозревал его, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и приподняв бровь.  
– Странно, что его не утащили в одном сапоге.  
– Или прямо в пижаме.  
Хиджиката нервно оглянулся. Недовольная Отаэ была страшным противником, это он давно знал по Кондо-сану. Такасуги фыркнул и вынул из кармана пачку сигарет.  
– Свои купи, – проворчал Хиджиката, глядя, как огонёк на мгновение освещает чужое лицо. Закат позолотой просачивался в окна и делал воздух осязаемо-тёплым. Такасуги протянул ему сигарету, и Хиджиката шагнул вперёд прежде, чем успел как следует об этом подумать.  
– Так интереснее, – усмехнулся Такасуги.  
Они вернулись в спальню и устроились в ворохе одеял, больше похожем на гнездо запасливого хомяка. Под подушкой Гинтоки хрустела упаковка кукурузных палочек со сладкой ванильной отдушкой и целый ворох конфет.  
– Фантики он засовывает под мою, – пояснил Такасуги.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза. Конечно же, Гинтоки именно так и делал. В лучах танцевала пыль, и они передавали друг другу сигарету, с блёклыми отпечатками зубов на фильтре. Такасуги прокручивал в пальцах зажигалку, и она отбрасывала блики прямо в глаза. Хиджиката накрыл его руку своей – почти машинально – и замер.  
Смутно, изнанке сознания, он помнил, что хотел всего-то поговорить с Гинтоки и предложить встречаться, а оказался втянут в круговорот их подколок, прогулок и идиотских игр, из которого он не мог – и не хотел – выплывать. В мыслях мигали и вопили сирены, на языке всё ещё чувствовался горький табачный вкус.  
– Это плохая идея, – сказал Такасуги, и в том, как он подобрался, словно перед прыжком, Хиджиката видел своё отражение.  
– Может, и неплохая, – ответил он. Голос сел, и волосы на загривке вставали от давящего чувства опасности. А затем Такасуги, резко затушив сигарету, подался вперёд – и ему навстречу.

– Какой-то у вас слишком довольный вид, – сказал Гинтоки вместо приветствия. Когда он ввалился, было уже позднее раннее утро, и за окнами чирикали птицы. Хиджиката, лежащий головой на вытянутой руке Такасуги, приоткрыл один глаз. Гинтоки, уже избавившийся от рубашки, так и застыл, застряв ногой в левой штанине.  
– Мы так не договаривались.  
Такасуги, толком не просыпаясь, похлопал по оставшемуся между ними свободному месту. Гинтоки юркнул туда и закутался в одеяло.  
– И всё-таки... – Хиджиката приподнялся и накрыл его губы своими, не обращая внимания на оскорблённое "мпфгмф".  
– Ты хочешь спать, – протянул Такасуги голосом ярмарочного гипнотизёра. – И дать нам поспать.  
– Не хочу, – из вредности возразил Гинтоки и отрубился уже через пару минут.  
Такасуги тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом ему в волосы.

Когда они проснулись во второй раз, день плавно перетекал в вечер. Хиджиката, лениво потеревшись щекой о плечо Гинтоки, привычно подавил мысль об опоздании – восстановленная пятидневка всё ещё казалась чьей-то издёвкой. Следом в сознание просочились звуки: шорох простыней, едва слышные сквозь сжатые зубы тихие стоны. Собственное возбуждение, до того мягкое, почти незаметное, ударило под дых, как таран. Хиджиката приподнялся на локте.  
Гинтоки, зажав между колен одеяло и мелко дрожа, двигал бёдрами и елозил затылком по простыне. Такасуги, сонно моргавший, отстранился и прерывисто выдохнул. Пояс на его юкате ослаб, и распахнувшиеся полы не скрывали почти ничего: ни выступившей испарины, ни тёмных сосков, ярких даже на его смуглой коже, ни твёрдости члена. Хиджиката потянулся к нему – пульс частил, дробно стуча в ушах – и, взяв за руку, положил Гинтоки на грудь. Такасуги криво усмехнулся и придвинулся ближе.  
– Просыпайся, Гинтоки, – потребовал он хрипло, но твёрдо.  
– Ещё... пять минуточек... – занудел тот. Хиджиката сжал член, зажмуриваясь до звёздочек в глазах.  
– Никаких пяти минуточек, – раздался влажный звук поцелуя, и Хиджиката покосился вниз. Такасуги методично, уверенно вылизывал шею, а Гинтоки, послушно повернувший голову в сторону, осоловело моргал.  
– Доброе утро, – попробовал Хиджиката. Гинтоки молча перевёл взгляд с его лица – явно красноречивого – на место, где продолжала лежать его ладонь.  
– Ты... против? – снова попробовал Хиджиката.  
– Спрашивать нужно до, – буркнул Гинтоки.  
– Он не против, – одновременно с ним сказал Такасуги и ухмыльнулся. – Он просто качает права.  
Гинтоки протестующе замычал.  
– И обижается, что мы якобы решили всё без него, – безжалостно продолжил Такасуги. – А на самом деле, что не успел первым.  
– Я...  
– Трусил.  
Гинтоки пихнул Такасуги в лоб и сел на постели, взъерошенный, в одних боксерах в клубничку, обтягивавших стояк.  
– Может, я не хотел, чтобы вы двое передрались за восхитительного Гин-сана, – возмутился он и показал Такасуги язык.  
Хиджиката рассмеялся.  
– Не передерёмся, – пообещал он серьёзно и скинул юкату с плеч. Ладонь Такасуги тут же оказалась на животе, огладила кубики пресса и спустилась к резинке трусов. Вид у него был абсолютно довольный.  
– Нам есть чем заняться и безо всяких драк. Не так ли, Гинтоки?  
Тот замер, стиснул пальцы на простыне так, что побелели костяшки, и вдруг расслабился.  
– Да, – осипше сказал он. – Да, ты прав.  
Одежда слетела с них буквально в два счёта и они переплелись в странный неотделимый клубок. Хиджиката сталкивался ртом с Такасуги на члене Гинтоки, а потом оказывался на спине, и Гинтоки, сидя на нём верхом, елозил бёдрами, а Такасуги целовал его плечи. Такасуги дрочил себе, стоя на коленях, а Хиджиката растягивал Гинтоки, торопливо, но очень старательно, не зная куда смотреть. Потом Такасуги потянул его на себя, откидываясь на спину, и они задвигались в одном ритме, не прекращая целоваться. Дыхание сбилось, пот заливал глаза. Язык Гинтоки соскальзывал, вылизывая их обоих сладко и жадно. Его вес на спине, когда он навалился поверх, руки Такасуги на лопатках, то, как они распались и собрались в совершенно другом порядке, всё это было чрезмерно и доставало до дна. Последним, что запомнил Хиджиката, были склонённые над ним лица и их двойной поцелуй в края его рта.  
Когда он очнулся минутой спустя, с трудом дыша после сокрушительного оргазма, весь заляпанный спермой, они лежали рядом и лениво целовались. В их вздохах и полустонах слышалось удивление, которого Хиджиката не мог понять.  
– Вы правда даже об этом не думали? – спросил он, с трудом перевалившись на бок. – Между собой?  
Они переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами. Такасуги скатился с Гинтоки и задумчиво потёр бровь.  
– Ты же не смотришь на свою руку с мыслью "какая крутая, так бы её и трахнул"?  
Хиджиката рефлекторно опустил взгляд вниз и покачал головой.  
– Вот и мы тоже, – согласился Гинтоки, подкатываясь к нему поближе. Взгляд у него был как у пираньи, увидевшей свежее мясо.  
– Хиджиката-кун, а, Хиджиката-кун, – зачастил он, наматывая на палец влажную прядь. – Не хочешь всё-таки рассказать, зачем ты пришёл в тот самый первый вечер?  
– Ещё бы ресницами похлопал, позёр, – пробормотал Такасуги, тоже явно изнывавший от любопытства.  
Хиджиката дёрнул щекой, чувствуя, что краснеет, и упорно уставился на скомканную постель.  
– Хотел предложить тебе встречаться.  
– Бессердечный ты тип, – притворно оскорбился Такасуги.  
– Тебя ещё и в проекте не было, – возмутился Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки подло заржал. Такасуги сделал очень скорбное лицо и, судя по всему, бесстыдно размышлял, чем заставить Хиджикату платить за такое мнимое пренебрежение.  
– Останови его, вдруг он снова решит разрушить прогнивший мир, – сквозь хохот посоветовал Гинтоки свистящим шёпотом и ойкнул, когда Такасуги звучно и с оттяжкой хлопнул его по заднице.  
– Не подсказывай ему, – мрачно сказал Хиджиката. – У него и так слишком богатая фантазия.  
Такасуги, выудивший откуда-то из-под отброшенных в сторону одеял пачку сигарет, только усмехнулся.  
– Вы даже не подозреваете. – пообещал он с пугающей безмятежностью. – Но скоро у вас будет шанс узнать.  
– Через часок? – ехидно спросил Гинтоки, оглянувшись через плечо, но Такасуги только покачал головой.  
– Дайте мне пару минут.  
– Лучше дай сигарету, – пробормотал Хиджиката, и Такасуги, наклонившись, выдохнул дым ему в рот.


End file.
